Corrupción
by limonada
Summary: No hay sinopsis. Advertencia: contiene escenas explícitas.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA DEL AUTOR**: Voy a poner esto bien claro para que no haya confusiones. Éste es un fic clasificación M así que tiene temas para adultos. Y sus protagonistas, tal como están en la descripción son Yumi y Jim. El fic se titula "Corrupción" y la ilustración que puse para esto es de la escena en la serie donde unas ramas que se mueven como tentáculos tratan de atrapar a Yumi (seguro muchos se acuerdan de ello) El resto es sumar dos más dos. Va a haber lemon, limonada, escenas sexuales explícitamente explicadas. Será intenso y violento y será entre esos protagonistas ya mencionados. Así que antes que nada, no es necesario que lo lea nadie si a nadie le gusta. Lo digo porque a mí no me va tanto esos personajes juntos teniendo sexo.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **¿Entonces por qué lo escribí? Este es un fic que hice porque un amigo me lo pidió. A mí no me gusta este par de personajes como pareja, pero un amigo me pidió hacer este fic con ellos dos y yo me comprometí a hacerlo. Aclaro que no va a ser romántico porque al carajo, no había forma de hacerlo romántico. Va a ser más psicológico y profundo (al menos traté de que sea así).

Espero que a mi amigo le guste como quedó este fic, porque a mí no me gustó mucho. En mi país hoy es feriado así que me apuré a completar las escenas faltantes y publicarlo. Sé que me tardé una eternidad en hacer este fic cuando le había dicho que debía ser más rápido, pero estaba de vacaciones y soy flojo; no es una disculpa, es lo que pasó. La cuestión es que para compensar mi tardanza en lugar de hacer un fic de one-shot (o sea, un solo capítulo) hice el fic de TRES capítulos. Y espero que eso sea de su agrado, porque me preguntaba mucho por él. Mucha gente espera cosas interesantes, espero dar la talla. Ahora puedo limpiar mi bandeja de correo que la tenía descuidada y lleno de preguntas, todas las mismas.

En otros temas, vi Frozen en el cine y me gustó, quizás escriba algo de aquello, seguiré mi fic de Rugrats Crecidos y también vi Code Lyoko Evolution en Youtube. Fue un martirio, hubiera sido mejor que siguiera siendo animada. Si llegaste hasta acá es porque vas a leer el fic y mis advertencias no te han detenido. No interrumpo más. Saludos a todos. Vamos con el fic.

Por cierto, si hay algún error con el fic, alguna frase suelta o algo, es porque lo edité a la rápida. Me lo dicen y trataré de corregirlo. Gracias.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CORRUPCIÓN**

**Capítulo 1**

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento de entre todos? Sólo quería una noche de tranquilidad con sus amigos.

¿Por qué ahora? Iba a tener una cita con Ulrich y ahora todo estaba arruinado.

- ¡¿No habías hecho un programa que nos evitara esto, Einstein?!

- ¡Dije que _podría _evitarnos algunos problemas!

- ¡Pues no lo hizo!

- No es el momento. Todos a la fábrica. Tengan el celular a la mano. Ulrich y Aelita ya están allá.

Lo mismo de siempre. Al menos sería una noche emocionante. Odd y Yumi salieron corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Se escuchaban golpes y ruidos demenciales. Ya estaban llegando a la puerta cuando la chica se detuvo.

- Odd, adelántate. Hiroki vino a visitar a uno de sus amigos. Tengo que ver que esté bien.

- No te tardes. Te espero allá

Corrió de vuelta al colegio. Esquivó algunos alumnos que caminaban pesados como zombies. Tuvo que golpear a uno de ellos y dejarlo fuera de combate. A los demás simplemente los esquivó.

Se sintió bien al hacerlo.

Al llegar donde estaba su hermano y su amigo, los encontró a ambos inconscientes. Se movían un poco, como presos de un mal sueño, pero no parecían correr peligro.

Se dispuso a ir a la fábrica cuando las luces se apagaron y encendieron en un ritmo pausado. Luego escuchó el grito. Fue una voz familiar, de chica.

Se puso tensa y decidió a investigar. Las puertas estaban cerradas y se escuchaban sonidos extraños. Un muchacho moreno salió a su encuentro y trató de atraparla. Lo puso fuera de combate de una patada.

Continuó avanzando decidida. Sus sentidos estaban alertas, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Sentía esa excitación extraña que le producía el peligro. Torció por el pasillo y siguió hasta llegar a la puerta donde se escuchó la voz pidiendo ayuda. Conocía el cuarto y conocía a la chica que estaba adentro.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta lista para la acción, pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que encontró ahí. Era Sissi. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, totalmente desnuda. Sus piernas abiertas y su sexo apuntando hacia Yumi. Con su mano izquierda se pellizcaba sus pezones. Los dedos de su mano derecha se introducían y agitaban en su vagina. Sissi se estaba masturbando furiosamente y gemía y daba exclamaciones sin sentido. Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el placer continuo que llegaba una y otra vez.

Yumi intuyó que se trataba de la influencia de Xana. Quiso salir de ahí. Quiso ir a la fábrica, pero por alguna razón no podía despegar los ojos del espectáculo que tenía en frente.

- Sissi… - dijo dudando- ¿Estás bien?

El sonido de su teléfono casi le da un infarto cardiaco. Yumi apenas pudo apartar la vista de la vagina de Sissi siendo penetrada por sus propios dedos.

- Jeremy…

- Yumi, escúchame con atención. Xana lanzó un virus para alterar la mente de todos en Cadic, incluidos nosotros. La idea es poner a todo el mundo en modo ultraviolento para despedazarnos los unos a los otros… Ten cuidado. La cuestión es que no funcionó.

- Créeme, Jeremy, sí funcionó.

La espalda de Sissi se arqueó y la chica soltó una larga exclamación, como el siseo de una víbora, Yumi tuvo que cubrir el micrófono de celular para que Jeremy no lo escuchara. El aire era espeso con el aroma de la chica en el suelo mezclado con su carísimo perfume. Yumi se sintió con un extraño pero ligero mareo.

- No. No lo hizo. Creé un programa que supuestamente impediría que los efectos de una torre activada se disparen al mundo real pero no funcionó…del todo. Ahora todos en Cadic están bajo la influencia de Xana pero no se volvieron agresivos… Se volvieron… dispersos.

- ¿Dispersos?

- No sé cómo interpretarlo. El programa de Xana terminó funcionando mal. No sé qué clase de efectos tendrán en la gente, así que ten cuidado… Ahora Xana está furioso y está tratando de crear otros efectos.

Las bombillas de luz reventaron, escuchaba los celulares y las radios encenderse y apagarse. Sissy pareció tranquilizarse por un momento pero volvió a la tarea con sus manos nuevamente.

- Dijiste que Xana trataba de controlar a todos en Cadic ¿no me afectará a mí también?

De su celular sólo se escuchó el crujido de la estática y la voz de Jeremy perdiéndose.

- Xana… nosot… volv…sado...

Y el celular de Yumi quedó inservible. Ella se quedó escuchando los golpes, ruidos y risas lejanas de los alumnos infectados. Caminó por entre los pasillos de las escuelas. Algunos alumnos golpeaban cosas contra la pared o el suelo. Otros simplemente reían, lloraban o hacían cosas sin sentidos. La mayoría estaban inconscientes, pero aún sin daño. Sólo faltaba dar un salto en el tiempo y asunto solucionado. Yumi se sintió más tranquila y dispuesta a ir a la fábrica a ayudar a sus amigos.

No pudo escuchar la presencia a sus espaldas hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un par de brazos enormes la tomaron por la espalda. Gritó. No era tan pequeño para ser un alumno. Empezó a retorcerse tratando inútilmente de soltarse. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y el extraño empezó a moverse por los pasillos oscuros.

Llegaron a una habitación oscura. Yumi no pudo ver nada hasta que cayó pesadamente sobre la cama. Apenas pudo alzar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. Pudo distinguir entre la penumbra la figura de su atacante.

Era Jim.

Sus ojos delataban la presencia de Xana.

Él puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Yumi quedó aprisionada contra el colchón. Sintió entonces la mano de Jim recorrer sus glúteos y sus piernas. Apretaban con fuerza y desesperación la carne indefensa de la chica. Sentía el jadear pesado del hombre en su nuca y luego la lengua húmeda recorrer su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

Fue cuando los dedos de Jim apretaron su intimidad, como tratando de penetrarla a través de la tela de su pantalón, que ocurrió. Yumi sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

El mundo empezó a dar vueltas y su cuerpo se sintió débil e indefenso. Ahogó un quejido contra el colchón. Pero Jim no se detuvo. Sus manos buscaban por debajo de la chica e intentó desabrochar su pantalón.

Yumi no se desesperó. Trató de encontrar el momento justo. Con toda su fuerza se sacudió a un lado y dio un codazo apartando al hombre de encima. Trató de arrastrarse fuera de su alcance pero Jim la agarró del borde de su pantalón y trató de jalarla de vuelta a su cama. No supo cuándo pero ya su pantalón había quedado enrollado entre sus piernas. No le importó. Siguió pataleando hasta sentir el borde de la cama. Cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia adelante.

Pero no pudo levantarse a tiempo. Unas manos enormes la agarraron por la cintura. Sólo sintió que sus piernas estaban desnudas y su pantalón había quedado despojado. Fue arrastrada hasta la cama. Quedó con el torso apoyado con el colchón y sus rodillas tocando el suelo.

El pesado cuerpo de Jim se aprisionó contra ella inmovilizándola.

Empezó inmediatamente. Unos gruesos dedos acariciaron sus piernas y se metían por debajo del elástico de su calzón negro. Su cuerpo dio un sacudón pero apenas pudo moverse. Fue entonces que pudo identificar esa sensación. Era su cuerpo, que estaba reaccionando antes los magreos de Jim.

Las bombillas de luz se encendieron un segundo y luego estallaron.

"Es Xana" pensó Yumi alarmada "¡Está tomando control sobre mí!"

Su cara enrojeció. Los dedos de Jim se colaron dentro de su vulva.

En vano trató de librarse del hombre. Estaba atrapada, pero aquella situación no tenía en su mente una reacción normal. Su cuerpo hervía y la sensación se hacía más y más apremiante. Cuando pudo ver que el brazo de Jim estaba cerca. De un jalón lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. La mano molesta del hombre se detuvo. Y su cuerpo se movió. Yumi apenas pudo tratar de levantarse cuando la mano de Jim estaba otra vez en su boca. Apretó los dientes otra vez.

Sintió morder alguna especie de tela, luego un pedazo de cinta aislante gruesa selló su boca. Fue muy rápido.

- ¡Mmmh! – fue lo único se alcanzó oír.

Su suéter negro también fue desgarrado. Aunque sólo pudo escuchar la tela romperse. Sintió las manos pesadas acariciar su espalda torpemente. Su sostén fue liberado con un jalón violento. Las manos descendieron hasta llegar a sus nalgas donde apretaron y acariciaron a su gusto.

Apartó la tela de su calzón que cubría su sexo. Luego Jim se posicionó detrás de ella.

- Mmn –suplicó Yumi.

La penetró de una embestida brutal. Los brazos de Yumi trataron de buscar algo de donde asirse y sólo consiguieron apretar las sábanas en frente de ellas. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas pero aún estaba ahí la sensación apremiante de siempre.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas pero cada una de ellas arrancaba sendas quejas de Yumi.

El borde de catre empezó a golpear la pared a niveles rítmico. Yumi podía sentir el miembro de Jim abrirse paso dentro de ella. Los dedos apretaban sus piernas dejándole marcas y las embestidas empezaron a tomar ritmo más acelerado.

- No…No…-gemía Yumi pero su voz se perdía contra la mordaza.

Sentía el calor subirle por todo su pecho mientras Jim continuaba penetrándola sin piedad. Pero el dolor era mitigado por esa descarga de sensaciones tan ajenas a ella y que se incrementaba con cada estocada.

"¡No! ¡Es Xana! ¡Es Xana!"

Su cuerpo decía otra cosa. No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a gemir pero trató de dejar de hacerlo cuando lo notó. Tenía que pensar con claridad.

- ¡Mmp!

Empezó a buscar una salida. Trató de arrastrarse fuera de su alcance. Fue inútil. Jim la tomó de sus muñecas y jaló sus brazos hacia atrás. Fue una sensación mezclada de dolor y placer. Las manos sin posibilidad de librarse.

Tuvo su primer orgasmo con un aullido silenciado por la cinta aislante. La humedad de su vagina se desbordó y la sentía empezó a gotear contra el miembro del hombre.

No podía ser posible. Debía ser influencia de Xana. La sensación le nublaba la mente. Pero Jim no se detuvo. Continuó con su vaivén mientras la sensación de Yumi pasaba del placer a la incomodidad. Luego abruptamente se detuvo.

Yumi suspiró aliviada. Quizás eso fue todo. Quizás sus amigos habían desactivado la torre.

Sus cuerpos se separaron aunque ella apenas podía ver en la penumbra.

"Terminó… Al fin."

Jim la levantó casi con suavidad y la depósito en la cama. Yumi trató de levantarse pero fue inútil. El hombre simplemente separó sus piernas. Se colocó en medio de sus rodillas impidiendo que pueda cerrarlas. Puso su miembro en la entrada de su sexo y la penetró lentamente. Sólo ese contacto la puso al borde del éxtasis nuevamente.

No se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban libres otra vez y sólo se dedicaron a apretar las sábanas debajo de ellas mientras que las embestidas continuas la hacían estremecer. Sus quejidos ya habían perdido coherencia pero se escuchaban a través de la improvisada mordaza

- hmpf... hmpf… hmpf…

Jim empezó a embestir más rápido. Fue entonces que Yumi se olvidó de Xana, sus amigos y de sí misma. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura del hombre y empezó a jalar y acompasar el movimiento de sus caderas con cada embestida.

Fue una cascada de placer que brotó en su vientre. El delirio e su orgasmo no cesó sino que continuó con oleadas de placer, una tras otra tras otras. Su cuerpo se retorcía involuntariamente debajo del peso del hombre que seguía dando las últimas embestidas. E inclusos esos últimos embates le arrancaron estertores de placer a la chica japonesa.

Jim se quitó de encima. Pero Yumi apenas lo notó, jadeaba y sentía que le faltaba aire. El hombre parecía inconsciente.

Se quitó la mordaza de un tirón. Xana había terminado de jugar con ella pero ella no se lo perdonaría. Quiso levantarse pero sus piernas temblorosas la dejaron caer sobre la alfombra. Ahí encontró lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por los pasillos oscuros. Poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. Los gritos incoherentes y ruidos confusos parecían que cesaban lentamente. A Yumi le pareció escuchar que alguien se acercaba y entró en el primer cuarto que encontró. Era el de Sissi. Ella todavía estaba en el suelo con su ropa interior enrollada en una de sus piernas. Sus dedos aún chorreaban con la humedad de su sexo. Parecía inconsciente.

Yumi tomó su celular y llamó a Jeremy.

- Jeremy…

- ¡Yumi, traté de hablarte pero no había señal! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué pasó con Xana?

- Estamos por desactivar la torre. Mi programa funcionó a medias pero creo que Xana ya aprendió a eludirlo. Quizás pueda mejorarlo en el futuro.

- Todos se comportan muy raro por aquí.

- El plan de Xana era ponerlos agresivos contra nosotros pero no funcionó. Mi programa dispersó su influencia, deben comportarse de forma errática.

- Sí, fue algo como eso.

Sissi empezó a abrir sus ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida. Poco a poco empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

- En todo caso. A mí me afectó también.

- No te lo pude decir en su momento pero a nosotros no nos afecta la influencia de Xana.

Yumi se quedó de piedra asimilando lo que Jeremy dijo.

- ¿Yumi?

La voz de Sissi le había sacado de su trance.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Yumi se puso el celular contra la oreja y lo presionó con su hombro. Una mano tapó la boca de Sissi mientras la otra buscó la intimidad de la chica.

- Estoy seguro. Tanto tiempo en los scanners han hecho que ustedes sean inmunes a la influencia de Xana. Afectó a todos a Cadic menos a ustedes.

Los dedos de Yumi empezaron a hacer su gusto dentro de la chica. Yumi se había masturbado muchas veces, así que sabía dónde tocar y con cuánto entusiasmo. La resistencia de Sissi fue débil y difusa; y acabó rápidamente. Empezó a gemir bajo los dedos danzarines de la chica japonesa. Seguramente la influencia de Xana todavía estaba dentro de ella.

- Jeremy… Cuando desactiven la torre den un salto al pasado.

El chico carraspeó.

- ¿Segura? Xana se hace más fuerte con cada salto. Debemos utilizarlo sólo si es sumamente necesario.

- Lo es. Y sí estoy segura. Por favor, Jeremy.

- De acuerdo.

La llamada terminó ahí pero Yumi no dejó de sostener a Sissi. Ella ya había dejado de forcejear y tenía los ojos cerrados dando cortos gemidos contra la mano de la chica japonesa. Su mano no dio tregua dentro de la intimidad de la chica.

De pronto una luz pareció envolver el aire y se hacía cada vez más brillantes. La torre había sido desactivada y Jeremy había hecho un viaje al pasado. Pero aún así, Sissi seguía gimiendo y jadeando. Incluso cuando ya no estaba bajo influencia de Xana.

Yumi sintió los músculos de Sissi apretando sus dedos presa de débil orgasmo.

La luz las envolvió a ambas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En la casa Ishiyama todo estaba en silencio excepto por el cuarto del baño donde se podía escuchar el agua caer de la ducha. La tina estaba a punto de rebalsarse de nuevo. Un cepillo para el cabello cayó dentro y se hundió lentamente en el agua. Era un cepillo de madera con el mango con base redonda.

Era la cuarta vez.

Y todavía no era suficiente.

Yumi apoyó en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Tenía que salir de ahí, secar el suelo del baño, vestirse, y hacerlo todo antes de que sus padres lleguen. Tomó el cepillo del suelo de la tina. Incluso luego de haber estado sumergido en el agua, todavía tenía algo del aroma de Yumi impregnado en él.

Bajo el chorro tibio de la ducha, Yumi se había masturbado varias veces pensando varios chicos de la escuela, estrellas de cines y cantantes. Imaginando situaciones idílicas y romances de ensueño.

Era la cuarta vez. Y todavía no era suficiente.

Pero aun así, salió de la tina.

Recogió su toalla con frustración. Cada vez era peor. Cada vez era más frustrante. El espejo estaba empañado así que tuvo que limpiarlo. Entonces vio el reflejo del botiquín de primeros auxilios que la familia guardaba por si acaso. Sacó de él una venda y unas gruesas gasas adhesivas. Se secó la cara. Se miró largamente en el espejo antes de doblar la venda y morderla. Luego selló sus labios con la gasa.

Volvió a la bañera. El agua empezó a desbordarse. Tomó nuevamente el cepillo. Se apoyó en la pared y separó las piernas.

El mango del cepillo empezó a penterarla siendo guiada por su propia mano. Pero esta vez se imaginó unos brazos gruesos atrapándola en la oscuridad.

Gimió.

Quiso decir algo pero su mordaza se lo impidió.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Los días pasaban normales en la escuela. Excepto por Yumi. Sus amigos la encontraban sin energía, desganada y distante. Aelita podía jurar que tenía marcas rojas en sus muñecas, pero no se atrevió a decirlo ni a confirmarlo. Evitaba las clases de educación física, apenas comía. Fue hasta que sus amigos la confrontaron. Ella rió.

- No es nada, chicos – les dijo.

Explicó que los exámenes y estar atenta a Lyoko la tenía estresada. Además que sus padres se habían estado peleando por alguna tontería. Eso la tenía desanimada pero dentro de todo no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Sus amigos le creyeron y por un tiempo fue como si fuera cierto. La notaron más tranquila, más abierta. La misma Yumi de siempre.

Pero por dentro estaba a punto de volverse loca. Trataba en lo posible contenerse pero era sumamente difícil. Por las noches encontraba descanso dándose placer a sí misma, pero sus descansos eran pequeños respiros de alivio. Luego el deseo volvía más fuerte y más audaz. Y cada vez con ideas más extrañas.

Fue hasta una tarde de sábado. Jeremy y Aelita se quedarían en la fábrica tratando de crear un nuevo programa para combatir a Xana, Odd estaría tratando de conseguir algo de su nueva conquista.

Entró en la escuela con un vestido sencillo de algodón. Era de tirantes y llegaba hasta donde comenzaba la rodilla. Era totalmente negro, nada que llamara la atención pero tampoco feo. Un vestido casual. Llegó hasta los dormitorios de los varones donde sabría que estaría Ulrich, solo. La escuela estaba casi desierta.

Entró y se colocó delante del chico que leía una revista sin mucho interés. Movió los tirantes a los lados y el vestido cayó al suelo. Yumi no llevaba nada debajo. Ulrich quedó sorprendido, pero entendió el mensaje rápidamente.

Por la noche Yumi volvió a su casa. Se tomó un baño y se fue a dormir casi sin cruzar palabra con sus padres.

Esa fue la conclusión de luego de mucho tiempo de dudas y miedo. Simplemente decidió dejar que todo ocurra de un solo golpe. Era casi toda la conclusión de su vida en una sola tarde.

Y todavía no era suficiente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Luego de unos días, las cosas volvieron a su curso normal. Salvo un detalle extraño.

Era Yumi. Más seria. Más enérgica. Más distante también. Quizás eran los exámenes, como decía Odd. Quizás eran los ataques de Xana que no daban tregua, como decía Jeremy. Ulrich sabía que era por lo que pasó en su habitación

Pero ninguno se acercaba a la respuesta correcta.

- Torre activada.

La función debía continuar. En el mundo virtual los chicos se pusieron en marcha una vez más para enfrentarse a los monstruos que estaban en su destino. Cuando llegaron donde la enorme torre, la encontraron rodeada de enormes cangrejos.

- Bien – dijo Odd – ¿cuál es el…

No pudo terminar porque Yumi ya caía al vacío con sus abanicos extendidos. Los demás sólo pudieron seguirla.

Ulrich la miraba incrédulo. No era el comportamiento usual de Yumi pero cada vez hacía eso más y más.

Los rayos iban y venían y ella los esquivaba con rapidez. Con giros, saltos y contorciones. Casi como si bailara entre el peligro. Y cuando el baile se hacía más y más peligroso, lanzaba uno de sus abanicos que acertaba en el punto débil de uno de sus enemigos. Se lanzó a través de los monstruos mismos. Los golpeaba tan de cerca que podía ver el resplandor de los rayos a punto de dispararse a través de los tubos que tenían por boca, justo una décima de segundo antes que el abanico impacte y la cabeza del monstruo reviente.

Ella corría. Saltaba. Giraba en el aire. Golpeaba, caía. Fueron tres cangrejos disparando al mismo tiempo los que pusieron fin a su danza. Ulrich cayó tratando de protegerla.

No importaba. Para ese entonces, Aelita y Odd ya habían podido pasar a la torre.

Cuando las puertas de los escáneres se abrieron, Ulrich pudo ver a Yumi tirada en el suelo. Cuando se acercó a ella se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- ¿Qué?

- Te estás comportando como una loca.

- ¡¿Ahora soy una loca?!

- Pues algo te ocurre.

El elevador empezó a moverse lento y pesado.

- Déjame en paz. No es tu maldito asunto.

- ¿Es por lo que pasó el otro día?

Ulrich estaba sonrojado. Las puertas se abrieron.

- No. No es nada de eso. Fue una estupidez, mejor olvídate que ocurrió.

- Torre desactivada

Esta vez no hubo saltos en el tiempo. Tampoco hubo discusiones con Yumi, como pasaba cada vez más frecuentemente con Ulrich. Simplemente salieron y tomaron sus caminos por separado con un silencio hosco.

Yumi vagó por el parque hasta llegar a la vieja casa de Aelita, abandonada y llena de polvo. Se sentía culpable por su actitud con sus amigos pero ¿Cómo explicarles algo que ni ella misma entendía?

Lo peor de todo era Ulrich. Fue ella misma la que se entregó a él para tratar de deshacerse de ciertas ideas que no podía olvidar. Sólo le trajo más ideas raras y todo había sido su culpa. Quizás era mejor decirles a todos lo que pasó. Quizás debía volver con Ulrich y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él. El tiempo se llevaría las ideas raras y aquel deseo maldito.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando se decidió. Llamó a sus padres para darles una excusa para pasar la noche afuera.

Caminó hacia la escuela, se coló por los caminos secretos que el grupo usaba para las misiones de emergencia. Todo estaba en silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas pero ella ya conocía el camino. Encontró el dormitorio de Ulrich. Había algo extraño, la puerta estaba abierta. Ulrich no estaba adentro, sólo Odd, todavía roncando.

Lo buscó con cautela. No quería meterse en líos. Se fijó en los detalles. Las luces estaban apagadas, la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas con llave. Si hubiera salido al colegio se hubiera puesto los zapatos que dejó en la habitación. Se fijó en los baños y en la cocina. Fue entonces que decidió ir al gimnasio, estaba oscuro totalmente. Justo antes de salir pudo ver la línea de luz en el suelo.

Era el cuarto donde se almacenaban los equipos. Tenía llave, pero el grupo de Lyoko tenía una copia. Cuando se castiga a un estudiante casi siempre es para dejar aquel cuarto limpio. La luz salía desde adentro.

Quiso abrir la puerta pero decidió mejor espiar. El cuarto tenía sólo una ventana, que no era más que una rejilla por donde pasaba el aire y daba al gimnasio. Yumi tuvo que ir con cuidado de no hacer ruido para colocar algo donde sostenerse. Escuchó voces.

Al hacerse sobre el suelo sobre un balde volcado, pudo llegar hasta la rendija y mirar hacia abajo. La rendija estaba en lo alto a un ángulo que le permitía ver con claridad pero no dejaban que la descubrieran.

Era Ulrich.

Y Emily.

La recordaba. Una chica de cabello negro bastante largo que estuvo cortejando a Ulrich algún tiempo atrás.

Ambos estaban echados sobre una colchoneta. Ulrich la desnudaba poco a poco quitándole su pantalón del pijama y su camiseta. Parecía que hablaban pero ella no podía escucharlos.

Se besaban con ahínco haciendo encontrar sus lenguas una y otra vez. Quedaron ambos desnudos tendidos en la colchoneta.

Yumi sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Ulrich buscó un sustituto. Alguien con quien sentirse seguro y querido y no sería ella.

Quería sentirse triste, traicionada, enfurecida. No pudo. Sólo suspiró mientras sentía el calor familiar de su martirio. Empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de su suéter.

Los cuerpos de Emily y Ulrich quedaron anudados en un empujón que sacó una exclamación de Emily. Quedaron unidos durante unos minutos en los que Ulrich le susurraba algo al oído que Yumi no podía oír. Le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, tentaba suavemente sus pezones. Emily suspiraba y lo abrazaba. Siguió con sus caricias hasta que finalmente ella estuvo lista. Empezó a moverse con empujones suaves en las caderas. Lentos y tranquilos. No cesó sus mimos hasta que Emily reaccionó dando sus propios besos y acariciando La espalda del chico que tenía encima.

Los movimientos empezaron a ser más rápido con un ritmo más acelerado pero sin llegar a ser torpe. Emily reaccionó con jadeos y gemidos. Ulrich no dejaba de besarla y anudar sus lenguas cada vez que podía.

¿Realmente Ulrich era tan bueno? Ella no lo recordaba así. "Quizás yo estaba esperando otra cosa" pensó. Su mano ya estaba por debajo de su pantalón. La posición era incómoda. Pero ella no podía dejar de ver.

Emily ya exclamaba y gemía con placer mientras Ulrich la penetraba continuamente. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos mientras aquella extraña danza continuaba.

Yumi gimió al mismo tiempo que gimió Emily. Sus dedos ensopados continuaron incitando su vagina y su clítoris. Fue un orgasmo pequeño y corto, que tan sólo la hizo suspirar. Emily, por otra parte, gimió, exclamó el nombre del chico, lo besó.

Ulrich se separó de ella pero todavía no había terminado, su erecto y palpitante miembro así lo demostraban. Mimó a Emily con nuevos besos y caricias hasta el momento justo cuando la chica estuvo lista para recibirlo nuevamente. La cambió de posición y empezó nuevamente. Era suave y amable. Sus voces se perdían en la distancia.

¿De verdad Ulrich podía durar tanto? No fue así con ella. Pero Emily era diferente, Emily suspiraba, besaba, acariciaba. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer. Seguramente Ulrich tampoco lo había disfrutado tanto.

Se alejó en la oscuridad.

Se sentía con un extraño mareo mientras vagaba por Cadic. Pero dentro de todo, había llegado a una conclusión inevitable. Respiró hondo. Luego de todas las fantasías, de todos los recursos contra la enajenación, todos los sustitutos para el deseo, toda la pornografía en su computadora y sus fantasías alocadas y peligrosas; incluso luego de entregarse por desesperación a Ulrich, al final pudo ver claramente la evidencia sin intención de negarla o adornarla.

Ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

El pasillo parecía más largo que nunca. Yumi avanzó tratando de no hacer ruido.

Abrió la puerta que chirrió en lo que a ella le pareció un escándalo. Como antes de un combate, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y su cuerpo se puso ansioso.

Jim estaba ahí. Dormía. Hacía calor por lo que no llevaba mucha ropa. Así sería más fácil.

Yumi empezó a desnudarse. Dejó su ropa en el suelo. Hacía calor. Demasiado.

Ya no estaba para remilgos y dudas. Si había que caer, caería hasta el fondo, Yumi Ishiyama no hace las cosas a medias.

Destapó al hombre de un tirón a la sábana. Dormía despatarrado con las piernas abiertas. Tenía un pantaloncillo desanudado. Yumi lo hizo a un lado. Vio entonces al pene delante de ella apenas alumbrado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Destapó sus sábanas de un jalón. Afortunadamente él no dormía muy vestido. Imaginó el lío que podía llegar a convertirse toda su situación, pero yumi ya estaba por encima de esas preocupaciones.

Jim despertó con una sensación rara. Apenas pudo distinguir la sombra a la altura de su entrepierna que subía y bajaba. Pero podía sentir claramente los labios que aprisionaban su miembro, y la lengua que lamía el glande. Los dientes que apretaban, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Gruñó algo asustado ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Quién podría….

Era alguien inexperto, eso era seguro. Pero lo hacía con entusiasmo, y se sentía bien.

Una mano se posó en la nuca de Yumi y guió mejor los movimientos de su cabeza. De pronto sintió el jalar de sus cabellos. Tuvo que erguirse.

- ¡¿Ishiyama?!

Era el final de todo. Yumi sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Cuando sintió que la mano que agarraba su nuca la soltó abruptamente simplemente se recostó hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?

Separó las piernas y con sus dedos extendió sus labios vaginales a los lados. Esperó. El escándalo, la vergüenza, el castigo, nada parecía real. Sólo había calor.

Se enroscó al hombre que tuvo sobre ella pronto. Como vio que dudaba fue ella quien lo besó. Vio también que todavía no se atrevía a tocarla, entonces tomó sus enormes manos y las presionó contra sus senos. Luego sintió que apretaban y pellizcaban en sus ya erectos pezones. Todo fue más fácil luego.

Jim la tomó y la penetró. No fue por mucho. El catre golpeó un par de veces la pared y terminó. No estaban en un ataque de Xana y el ruido no era admisible.

La depósito en el suelo sobre la alfombra. La penetró, la sensación de su primera vez (nuevamente) fue rara pero bienvenida. Luego entendió que no iba a ser suficiente.

Empezó a gemir, a maldecir, a pedirle que vaya más rápido.

- ¡Hazlo más fuerte!

Él obedeció pero de una manera poco convincente. Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas pero aún estaba siendo muy complaciente.

- ¡Más! ¡Vamos!

- Guarda silencio – le susurró.

Jim parecía que perdía el control. Yumi pensó jugar con ese lado suyo.

- ¡Hazlo como un hombre!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Hazme callar si puedes!

Una enorme mano presionó la boca de Yumi mientras poderosas embestidas sacudieron su cuerpo.

Jim se abría paso esta vez sin misericordia ni suavidad. Lo recibía la húmeda y ansiosa vagina de Yumi. Sólo había una mano para mantener su pierna al aire. La otra estaba callando sus aullidos continuos. Yumi mordió sus manos y sintió algo del sabor metálico de sangre. Sus manos aferradas a la alfombra arrancaron algo de su pelusa.

Arqueó su espalda y se corrió. Una y otra vez. Era la sensación más larga y placentera que había tenido hasta ahora. Se detuvo cuando Jim dejó poco a poco sus embates.

Se apartó de ella. Yumi quedó jadeando en el suelo. Apenas sintió cuando mordía el pedazo de tela, luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando la enorme cinta adhesiva cubrió su boca.

"Sí…" pensó ella.

La levantó del suelo como una muñeca. Se sentó apoyado en la pared. La abrazó a su pecho y la acomodó por encima de su pene. Con sus manos en la cadera fue insertándose dentro Yumi. Lo hizo con suavidad.

- ¡Mmmmmh! – se quejó ella.

Empezó a removerse y hacer ruido. No quería suavidad ni gentileza. Se libraba de las manos del hombre, y se revolvía justo cuando estaba por entrar. Jim se exasperó y la sentó de un jalón. La espalda arqueada de Yumi y sus ojos abiertos al máximo describieronsus sensaciones.

Antes de caer hacia adelante pudo apoyarse en el pecho de Jim. Clavó sus uñas en sus hombros mientras sus propias caderas ascendían y bajaban. Sus gemidos eran apagados, pero mientras más frenéticos eran sus movimientos sus uñas se clavaban más hondo.

A Jim pareció disgustarle. Tomó las manos de Yumi, las juntó en su espalda y las sostuvo a la altura de la muñeca. Quedó inmovilizada excepto por sus caderas. Jim dio un empujón y con la mano que quedaba libre hizo que Yumi rebotara sobre él. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que la chica empezó a hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Sus caderas cabalgaban el pene de Jim llegando hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

El sudor corría por el cuerpo de ambos. Jim sentía el desenfreno de Yumi hacerse más y más desesperado. Quería hacerle llegar, quería que Jim descargue toda su semilla a como dé lugar. Gemía y decía frases inteligibles a través de su mordaza.

Los labios de Yumi apresaron el miembro de Jim mientras llegaba al orgasmo una vez más. Yumi fue doblándose hacia atrás en un arco perfecto. Jim soltó sus manos y dejó que los estertores de placer continúen.

Sus cuerpos se desprendieron pero no por mucho tiempo. El placer volvió a comenzar cuando Jim cambió de posición y volvió a sus embestidas.

Cuando finalmente acabaron Yumi volvió a recoger sus ropas.

- Me gusta que sea fuerte – fue lo que dijo antes de irse – quizás estoy loca pero es verdad. Hay que repetirlo.

Y salió. No volvió a su casa. Pasó la noche en la casa abandonada de los Hopper adolorida pero extrañamente satisfecha.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La vida volvió a la normalidad para todos. Yumi con su grupo, ahora de un buen humor, al igual que Ulrich. Yumi se preguntó qué traía esa normalidad consigo ¿Qué secretos guardaban detrás de sus actitudes diarias? Al menos sabía que Ulrich tenía en Emily su consuelo.

Los fines de semanas, en la noche, cuando ningún estudiante tiene ganas de hacer nada, todo el internado de Cadic está en silencio, excepto, a veces en una habitación junto al gimnasio.

Sobre una colchoneta una chica trata de prolongar su placer lo mejor posible.

Yumi puede sentir sus dientes contra la tela y la cinta adhesiva contra sus labios. Tiene las manos atadas a sus espaldas. Un hombre está encima de ella y la penetra. Ella no puede hacer mucho por su situación pero se siente más libre que nunca.

Por casualidad voltea la cabeza y se da cuenta que hay el contorno de una sombra en la rejilla. Puede ser su imaginación pero Yumi está segura. Alguien los está observando.

Su orgasmo fue aún más fuerte.

No era cosa de todos los días, ni día por medio. Ni siquiera una vez a la semana. Había que tener cuidado y suerte. Había que cuidar de tener mentiras bien planeadas, de limpiar evidencias, de mentir.

Ocurría muy rara vez, pero cada vez valía la pena. Luego Yumi podía enfrentarse al mundo y a Xana. Se sentía culpable y eufórica a la vez.

Cuando supo que la habían descubierto no se preocupó demasiado. Quien quiera que los estuviera viendo no dejó de verlos por un largo rato.

¿Quién podría haber sido?

Una vez Jim quedó satisfecho, y ella desatada, se vistió y salió en busca del fisgón que los espiaba. Obviamente no encontró a nadie excepto el balde volteado donde aquella persona había utilizado para llegar a la rendija.

Pero pudo percibir en el aire la presencia de la persona que estaba ahí.

Era cuestión de tiempo. No hubo escándalos, ni chismes. El lunes empezó como un día normal. El director Delmas había vuelto de un corto viaje. Las clases fueron normales. Xana no quiso molestar ese día.

En la tarde, Yumi salió de su casa y fue directo a la Academia Cadic. Caminó despacio hasta que se hizo de noche. Se deslizó a escondidas para dejar el mensaje. Luego fue directo al sótano. Entre las calderas y las tuberías, un lugar apenas iluminado por unas bombillas débiles. Esperó y esperó. No estaba nerviosa ni ansiosa, incluso sabiendo que se estaba jugando la vida.

A la hora acordada escuchó los pasos descender por la escalera.

- Ulrich –susurró una voz.- ¿Estás aquí?

- No, sólo soy yo.

Sissi se puso pálida y arrugó la nota falsa que la había conducido hasta allí.

- ¡Tú!

Yumi sonrió.

- Lamento haberte engañado, pero de verdad tenía que hablar contigo sin interrupciones.

Por un momento Sissi pareció asustada pero luego volvió a su papel de abeja reina de siempre.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡¿Quién te crees para hacer esto?!

Yumi le sonrió y caminó hasta ella.

- Es por lo que viste en el gimnasio la noche del sábado.

La máscara de Sissi cayó y no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Se puso pálida como un fantasma. Para cuando trató de huir ya era demasiado tarde. Yumi la había agarrado del brazo y con una llave la inmovilizó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mmmmh!

El resto fue taparle la boca y arrastrarla al cuarto de las calderas. Sissi se retorcía como una víbora pero incluso así Yumi se las arregló para hacerlo. Adentro le soltó la boca. Sus gritos no se escucharían.

- Sissi, cálmate.

- ¡No voy a calmarme, puta asquerosa! – le gritó como respuesta.

- No le has dicho a tu padre… Gracias.

Sissi soltó todas las obscenidades que se podían decir contra alguien pero terminaron con un gemido de dolor cuando Yumi le había vuelto a torcer la muñeca en una nueva llave. La lanzó hacia la colchoneta que tenía preparada en el suelo.

La chica cayó boca abajo pesadamente. Pronto tuvo a la japonesa encima de ella.

- Cálmate Sissi – le dijo con voz amable – no te voy a hacer nada malo.

Sissi no dijo nada. Tenía miedo. Eso le gustaba a Yumi.

- Ya era muy tarde ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?

La chica decidió colaborar para luego encontrar una mejor forma de escapar.

- No lo sabía, me colé a una fiesta y estaba volviendo… vi como Jim se colaba por un lado y lo seguí. Estaba muy oscuro y no me vieron…Tú y Jim… Él te estaba…él…

- Sí…

- Y tú estabas atada…

- Sí.

- ¡Y lo estabas disfrutando!

- Sí.

Callaron ambas. Yumi apartó el largo cabello de Sissi de su oreja. Se acercó como para decirle un secreto.

- ¿Quieres que te diga cómo supe que eras tú?

Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Sissi. Ella sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el cuerpo, recordó que estaba en peligro. Pero no se movió.

- Fue tu perfume. Ya lo había olido antes. En tu habitación.

- ¿Cuándo?

- No lo recuerdas pero ocurrió. Olí tu perfume. Y tu aroma….

La mano de Yumi recorría la pierna de la chica. Sissi empezó a retorcerse nuevamente.

- A ti te gustó el espectáculo Sissi. Tenía tu perfume y tu aroma. Yo ya lo había olido antes, era un olor muy penetrante.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Qué estás haciendo!

Yumi empezó con besos en el cuello de la chica mientras sus manos tratan de deslizarse por debajo del pijama rosa de Sissi. La chica apretó su cuerpo contra la colchoneta para impedirlo.

- Yumi – le suplicó empezando a retorcerse.

Pero a ella no le importó. Tomó a Sissi por las manos y las colocó a sus espaldas. Sissi pudo oír el chasquido metálico a sus espaldas. Sus manos estaban aprisionadas.

- Esta era la misma colchoneta ¿sabes?

A Yumi le pareció raro que Sissi no gritara o no pusiera más resistencia. Parecía que la chica iba perdiendo su voluntad testaruda de siempre. Aceptó las esposas metálicas sin más. La volteó hasta dejarla boca arriba. Su cara estaba cubierta de rubor.

- Creo que te gusta. Por eso nos espiaste...

- ¡No es cierto!

- Por eso no le dijiste a nadie.

- ¡Se lo diré a todos si no me sueltas!

- Por eso te masturbabas mientras nos mirabas… ¿Te gustaría saber cómo es?

Sissi no respondió. Su rostro adquiría un nuevo color. Un sonrojado violento.

La besó. Sissi no puso ninguna resistencia. Ni siquiera cuando sus manos recorrieron sus piernas. Sissi jadeaba.

"La tengo" pensó Yumi. La camisa del pijama se abren totalmente con los botones saltando a los lados. Los pechos de Sissi quedaron al descubierto. Yumi no perdió el tiempo en mordisquearlos y darles pellizcos.

- Espera cuando sientas a Jim.

Fue como un detonante. Sissi empezó la verdadera resistencia a los manoseos tratando de poner distancia con ella. Insultándola a gritos. Pero cuando los dedos de Yumi entraron en su intimidad fue la humedad de su excitación la que les dio la bienvenida.

Mantuvo abiertas las piernas de Sissi apoyando un pie contra su rodilla. Ella se retorció y empezó a gemir. Pero su resistencia iba apagándose. Su mirada, su actitud, Yumi no lo podía creer. El rostro totalmente rojo de Sissi y sus espasmos y jadeos indicaban que estaban próxima a terminar su obra.

- ¡Aaaahhh!

Era fácil de complacer, además. Su compañera se había vuelto una chica sumisa. Pero ¿Qué tanto?

Yumi quedó desnuda rápidamente. Se levantó y se paró sobre la colchoneta.

- Ven aquí, Sissi.

Ella la miró. Todavía tenía los brazos esposados su espalda.

- Ven.

Ella obedeció con dificultad. Cayó un par de veces antes de ponerse de rodillas y poder acercarse a Yumi. La japonesa separó sus piernas. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sissi y la guió hasta su sexo. Sissi se movió atrás y la miró suplicante. Su rostro todavía sonrojado, su respirar todavía entrecortado. Yumi sólo tuvo que empujar un poco más fuerte.

El primer contacto con la lengua de Sissi la hizo gemir. Y siguió gimiendo mientras la chica le daba placer guiada por su propia mano. Tardó un poco y fue un orgasmo débil pero la sensación de satisfacción de Yumi era más poderosa de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido.

Se inclinó ante ella y le besó. Probó con su lengua su propio sabor y su propio aroma. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Ahora eres mía, preciosa.

Volvió a darle un beso para confirmarlo.

- ¡Quítate de en medio, perdedor!

- Bueno, al parecer la princesa roñosa se levantó de mal humor hoy día.

Es el nuevo apodo de Odd para Sissi. Hay algunas risas. Las clases van a empezar en 10 minutos. Todo en Cadic es normal. Las clases aburridas, los ataques de Xana son peligrosos. Los encuentros de Ulrich con Emily son más seguidos.

Las noches son normales también, la mayoría de las veces. Pero de vez en cuando se entregan a la lujuria.

Sissi tiene las manos esposadas y la boca amordazada con una cinta adhesiva. Su respiración es entrecortada. Yumi está desnuda frente a ella. En el salón no hay nadie.

- Estás ansiosa por comenzar ¿no?

Ella asiente. Su mirada era vidriosa o ansiosa.

- Bien, porque te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti.

Los jugueteos fueron los mismos de siempre. Parecidos a los de su primera vez. Yumi se tomó su tiempo para tentar y provocar al cuerpo de Sissi pero sin dejarle obtener el tan deseado placer final.

- Ven aquí.

Yumi se acostó y Sissi obedeció sumisamente. Se encaramó encima suyo.

- ¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa?

Sissi asintió con la cabeza. Yumi hizo una señal. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse. La chica japonesa abrazó a su amiga. Sissi apenas pudo voltear pero pudo ver a Jim arrodillándose en el colchón.

Se desesperó pero el agarre de Yumi no la dejó moverse.

- Está bien – le dijo ella suavemente.

- _Ummi, ummi _– suplicó Sissi.

Yumi tomó el rostro de Sissi y lo besó justo encima de su mordaza.

- Sissi, tranquila. Estás conmigo ahora. Relájate.

Ella se dejó de retorcer. Aún la miraba con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas.

- Eso es.

Yumi interpuso sus rodillas por debajo de las piernas de Sissi y las separó. El sexo de ambas chicas quedaron juntos pero el miembro de Jim sólo buscaría uno.

- Eso es, preciosa… Entrégate…

Ella no podía verlo pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. En un momento dado, los ojos de Sissi se abrieron de par en par y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Luego empezaron las embestidas.

Yumi pensó que Jim estaba siendo amable pero las próximas veces no lo sería tanto.

Empezó a besarla en el cuello y murmurarle palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de rodar. El cuerpo de Sissi ya había empezado a moverse en el vaivén de las embestidas de Jim. Sus vaginas se frotaban una con la otra dándole un placer suave y tentador. Le pareció sentir la humedad de Sissi escurrir por su piel ¿O era la suya propia?

Sissi gemía mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en embestidas más fuertes. Soltó un bufido largo y Yumi supo que había llegado a su climax. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió el largo miembro de Jim introducirse dentro de ella.

Sonrió mientras empezaba a sentir sus gemidos nacer en su pecho.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

FIN

**El autor dice: **En fin, utilicé a Emily para dejar a Ulrich fuera de la ecuación. Si no se acuerdan de ella solo googleen y listo.

Acepto todo tipo de reviews. Nos vemos.


End file.
